fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Fan
Chula Vista Moletta's fate confuses the Zemo Starletta is shocked to learn that Moletta was believed dead for a long time and learns that Moletta was not dead after all. She asks the Zemo to go find her in the Japan. The Zemo happen to face the dangerous ninja clan. Chula Vista is one of those ninjas who can speak English because she has a past life with a man who lived in the United States of America. She warns them not to cross that line where they come for the missing Ethel Mavorike. Chula Vista tells them that there is no Mavorike everywhere in Japan. Starletta comes and faces Chula Vista by addressing that Moletta calls the Zemo for a help. Chula Vista warns Starletta not come near her and tells her that there is no Moletta in here. However, the leader of the ninja clan comes face with Starletta and Copycat that they have a choice to leave or fight to the death. Starletta tells the leader that she is only one who can go see Moletta first and she will leave. The leader tells her no. Chula Vista asks anyone if they knows about Mavorike or Moletta. The one hears the mentioning name. Asks Chula Vista to come The one comes and tells Chula Vista to go see the Voyko dyntasy fortress immediately. Chula Vista suddenly realizes that is a utter mistake as she knows it is bad. The one asks Chula to come. Chula Vista calls the leader that she has to go to a Voyko dynasty. The leader tells her no and that is bad idea. Chula Vista strongly agrees with the leader. The price of refusal The price of refusal is an expensive mistake for her. She is not fully aware of that she refused to come in which makes the Voyko dyntasy angry. Chula Vista tells the leader that she is in trouble. The Zemo hears her saying that. The Zemo asks what happened. The leader tells the Zemo to mind their own business. The deadly Voyko ninjas The one tells the prince of Voyko dyntasy that Chula Vista refuses to come. He comes to a prinecess and tells her what's happening. She is pissed off as sends all the Voyko ninjas away to find her anywhere. The deadly Voyko ninjas calls up the princess that they has found the place where Chula Vista stands with the team and another team wearing the symbol of a letter-Z. The princess tells them to be prepared and fight immediately as she joins in. Voyko ninjas vs. Chula's team When the Zemo watches the Voyko ninja clan against Chula's ninja clan, they do not know what is going on with them. Chula Vista fights well against them and calls them cursed crazies. The leader is about to release a poison green gas away to these ninjas, but is knocked out by the shiny Silver Samurai ninja. Chula Vista faces the shiny Silver Samurai ninja and throws the fan throwers at her, but she destroys these fan throwers with her sword. She warns Chula Vista whether she faces death or comes now. Chula Vista asks her why is it so important to her. She says, "You mention my name, ronin. My name must be unspoken for good." Zemo assists Chula Vista Starletta starts doing about it in which the leader tells her not to, but she protests. She comes by assisting Chula Vista fight the Silver Samurai ninja. She recognizes the voice of Silver Samurai ninja and realizes it is Ethel. The Silver Samurai ninja tells Starletta, "You are impersonator and you are not like two Starlettas I knew." Starletta tells Ethel that she is the same one and proves Ethel that she knows how much Ethel hates the ground dwelling thing. Ethel is shocked to see her former friend and teammate and asks her friend, "What are you doing here?" Starletta says, "You sent us a message for a help from LETTA." Ethel says, "No, I do not do that." Chula Vista says, "You know each other. Category:Character Category:Zemo Squad Member List